writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
Write Now Wiki:About
The Write Now Wiki is a platform dedicated to helping writers share their works of literature. It is open to all age groups and experience levels, and most genres. We aim to become the premier wiki for posting original works! We double as a webfiction directory where authors can post links to their works off-site, as well as a place for leaving book reviews and recommendations. As the site grows and improves, the guidelines for posting in the directory and making recommendations will also evolve. Be sure to consult this page every so often for new updates to these guidelines. Thank you for joining the Write Now Wiki! Guidelines : Tip: All the important guidelines and rules are in bold. Skip to the bold parts if you do not want to read everything. #'All works posted must be original works posted by the author or posted with express written permission by the author'. #To post a new work, click the "contribute" button in the upper-right corner of the NavBar (near the top of your screen), then "Add new page". Name your page after the work you are submitting, and you're off! You may also use the Write Now! dialogue on the front page. (EDIT: this dialogue has been disabled as of August 2014) #'You may post the entirety of the work on-site (by writing it in the editor), or post a link to it somewhere off-site'. It is recommended that longer stories, or stories with unique licensing, be written off-site. Links to paid stories or stories that require registration to read are currently allowed. #'Required for all submissions: include a synopsis of the work with your byline'. Write more about the work if you can--as much as you possibly can. Get your readers interested! Separate subsequent sections with headers so the page can generate a table of contents. Add a decent-sized image to represent the story, such as a book cover. See Example Story for an example of the basic layout. #'Do not create any new pages that are not stories or poems.' #You may post poetry in addition to prose. Only news articles, reviews, and other similar editorials are currently disallowed. You may post such articles on your blog space. #Please categorize your story according to its genre. If you don't know how, view the . It's as simple as typing in category:NameOfCategory at the bottom of the page before hitting publish. Our favorite categories are (enter all that apply): ##Fantasy ##Sci-fi ##Romance ##Mystery ##Horror ##Comedy ##Literary ##Short story ##Ongoing story ##Completed story ##Poem/Song ##Feel free to create your own category! Be aware that most new categories do not get featured around the site. #If you do not categorize your story, other members of the community will be free to do so. We want your work to be easy to find. #Stories featuring adult material are currently not allowed. We also will never accept discriminatory or offensive material, or material that depicts real people or groups in a negative way. #This site works just like Wikipedia, meaning you can edit other people's pages and vice-versa. We have only one rule for editing pages: the author has final say. If they undo your edits, or specify that they do not want their work edited, further tampering with the page will result in a suspension of your account. That said, we do encourage edits of works posted on-site. We also encourage authors to request edits and reviews of their work from the community. This wiki is a place to share your work, as well as grow your talents as a writer! #If you do not conform to these guidelines, you may be banned from the site for an indefinite amount of time. Thank you. #DISCLAIMER: Works posted ON-SITE become licensed as CC-BY-SA. Works posted OFF-SITE and then linked here reserve their own licensing. (Though the post with the link itself does not.) More details here.